Queen and king of Slytherin
by Apumpkin
Summary: A draco and pansy fic.. they're together but things are well, sort of strange.. R & R...


Mvhahahahaha a new fic, maybe this one will be so good that it will end up taking over the world with storm just like Jk's books did.

Well I'm allowed to dream am I not?  
I'm co writing this story with another friend of mine, she's not a member of fanfiction.net and she would like to anonymous, anyways she's the one that's writing all the R rated scenes (all the sex scenes) so all flames or praises about them go to her.

Disclaimer: you know the normal stuff; when I rule the earth blandi bla I'll own these characters bla bla, until then the characters belong to, uhhh, Jk?

Mandy Serpestius, Henry van der Merwe and Vampirella Drollen belong to moi, steel them and you die (I have a spell cast over them)  
This story my first one where Pansy and Draco actually get along, I'm not planning on this being some happy, goody, funny thing, I want this one to be dark, dramatic with a bit of romance (and a bit of fluff (god I can't stand it)), but with my ability to write it ill not turn out like that....

Hope you like.

I'll write in diary from for Draco, Pansy, Blasie (he's a guy) and Mandy, but the story in itself will either be written from Draco's point of view of from Pansy's and then there will be some parts where it's just normal POV.

hope this doesn't confuse you.

enjoy.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~*~ Welcome home ~*~*~

Dear Diary.

A start of a new school year, the start of a new life, new romances, new flings and more parties.

I spent my summer at Draco's house and it was quite normal, you know formal, high-class, Death Eater meeting ect. ect. the usual.

You know after six years of this, both at home, at Draco's, Mandy's and at Blasie's I've grown rather used to this and grown to enjoy it.

Right now I'm sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express together with Draco and Bella and on top of Blasie.

Now don't get me wrong we're nothing but very good friends, Blasie knows Draco's mine and I'm his and nothing is going to split us apart.

This is all I'm going to write now, but I'll write later

Pansy

~*~*~

"Ey Zabini, you better remember that's my girl that's lying on your lap" Draco said not really worried but with a little warning as not to move to far.

Blasie just smirked placing two hands on my ass, and Draco frowned I couldn't do anything but laugh, Blasie knows exactly what pushes Draco's buttons and of coarse he does it as often as possible.

Unlike most people Blasie isn't afraid of Draco I have to admit I'm even slightly afraid of him because when he loses it, I mean goes totally amok, only Blasie dares to be near him.

Draco just smirked lightly at Mandy and she got what he meant moving towards him on the couch in a very sexy manner.

When she'd gotten close enough he tok her around her waist and pulled her close, very close, pressing her into him face to face not doing anything but just implying.

"okay hold it right there Chicka" I said to Mandy as I got up "you better get away from _my_ man" she quickly got the picture and walked across the compartment to Blasie where he greeted her with a wicked grin.

"Pansy I swear if I didn't know better I would say you were jealous" Draco suggested and eyebrow raised.

"Ha you better believe it, you're _my_ man and you better stay that way and if you _ever_ go behind my back I will castrate you" 

Draco knew I wasn't joking and he had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Not even a small little fling, lets say to drive that mudblood insane?" Draco asked with a puppy dog face.

"if your true intentions are to bring the person down and break her, or him" I said grinning wickedly "yes you are allowed, that's a Slytherin norm you know" 

"him?" 

"yeah who knows you might even fancy it, I do"

"so you're saying that if you wanted to fuck, Harry Potter you'd do it to, you know, break him?" Blasie wondered suddenly interested in the conversation breaking up the kiss with Bella.

"been there done that" I grinned slyly, it was true though I had my way with him, his weasel friend, who sucks in bed and with that mudblood bitch.

"you serious?" Draco's mouth was practically hanging open.

"you better believe it, Potter, weasel" I gave Draco my best angel face when he started to grow slightly angry "and with the mudblood bitch" I finished of slyly letting the last couple of word hang in the air for a couple of seconds.

"damn, you go gurl" Blasie said laughing his head off "you seriously did that bookworm"

"oh yeah you oh better believe it, wet little bitch she was"

"I never knew she was into that" Draco said still slightly in awe

"she wasn't but you of all people should know how, let say persuasive, I can be" 

Draco just sent me one of his trademark smirks.

"now that we're on the subject, who was your three greatest shag?" Mandy asked "or your greatest conquest?"

"greatest shags? They'd have to be Draco" I said winking to him "Potter, he was surprisingly good and wood"

"you did wood, damn you're lucky I never got a piece of him" Mandy said green in envy.

"and my greatest conquest no question there mudblood, how about you guys?" I turned especially to Blasie.

"okay three greatest shags, Mandy here, she's a belly dancer and all, you pansy" he said and licked his lips "and, hum, Fleur, you know the chick form Durmstrang" He finished of amused by the look that Draco was giving him.

"now how about you babe?" I asked Mandy curious.

"greatest conquest Viktor Krum, best shags Professor Lupin, Blasie and Lucius" Bella finished of biting her lip.

"you fucked my dad" Draco erupted 

"well you know you've either had Malfoy Jr. or senior" she said smirking.

"hey but you know you could always have me, just ask" he said sweetly, obviously trying to tick me off.

"oh what makes you think I want to" Mandy winked at him.

"oh you know you want to experience Malfoy the sexgod first hand" this made Bella shut up because she knew it was true and Draco smirked.

"so sexgod your biggest achievements" I demanded lying across his lap looking up at his face and the roof.

"best fucks" he though for a moment "you" he pointed to me "professor Makasita" she was the hot new Transfiguration teacher who almost every guy in the school wanted " and, uh, Margarita".

Everyone went quiet.

"Margarita as in Margarita, Margarita, the only Veela in Hogwarts?" 

"I though she was like a goody goody who never let a guy into her pants" Blasie stated.

"well guess who popped her cherry" he smirked "in the library" 

"well is she was a virgin how come she was your greatest shag?" I asked wondering slightly.

"she's a Veela, do you know that when they fuck this little switch clicks in their heads and they move their hips in a way you can not imagine" he said reminiscing at the thought of it.

"and who was the audience when you did this?" I asked.

"damn you know me too well, Zabini was there" Zabini grinned wickedly "basically the entire mass of sixth and seventh years"

"yes I do know you well so don't you ever dear lie to me, so she was you greatest conquest, right?"

"jupp" he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

And that was pretty much how the rest of the train ride went, you know talking about sex, Voldie, drugs, alcohol, and just basically what ever popped out of our mouths.

~*~*~*~

we arrived at Hogwarts a good hour later all happy and merry, we were actually acting in a pretty unslytherin manner but I knew that would only last until we got to the school we all have our appearances to keep up.

I am the bitchy cold hearted Slytherin Queen who pretty much no one dears to disrespect and that every guy lusts for, and Draco it the king, an arrogant bastard which everybody fears and girls want and together we rule the school.

Blasie is basically Draco's sidekick and Mandy is mine they are like the prince and princess and they also have lot of respect and admirers but they respect me and Draco above anything else because they know it's for their own good.

We have everyone's respect, well except for maybe that fucking golden trio but I got shit on them so now they will learn to respect us.

We soon go to Hogwarts and streamed into the hall to take our normal places at the end of the Slytherin table where we had a great view on everything that was happening.

The dinner went uneventfully, Blasie's little sister got sorted into Slytherin like excepted no real surprise there.

I have to say she's going to grow into a real beauty, black eyes, black hair and very pale skin she will be the queen of Slytherin in a few years, she has it all.

~*~*~*~

Dear Diary.

We're now back in our ever so lovely common room, Draco is head boy so he's given his old single bedroom to me and he's moved into the head boy's.

my new bedroom is wonderful with black and green tiles on the floor, silver and green painted walls with a big queen size bed which is of coarse also in the silver colours, to tell you the least I love the room, in addition to this it has a desk a antique which has been in the Malfoy family for ages, a black leather couch, and another desk with a big enchanted mirror and last but not least my ever so beloved Hi-Fi system (Draco used to think that I was crazy to have a muggle thing but that was before he heard what I was playing, can you believe it a Malfoy growing fond of Rock and Metal).

Anyways we're heading out to this new club that has just opened in Hogsmeade, it's suppose to be the best new spot in the entire wizarding world only allowing in purebloods and with an age limit of sixteen and older, in other words the perfect place for me.

I'll give you an update when I get back.

Pansy

~*~*~*~


End file.
